Surprises
by indianstar
Summary: Sakura gets caught by the Akatsuki, and Sasuke saw what happened, if tries to go after his brother and retrieve Sakura but fails, so he turns to the only other person to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke and team Hebi were preparing to leave the inn, Sasuke noticing Karin kept looking out the window and seemed rather nervous. "What is it Karin?" asked Sasuke. Karin jumped slightly looking at Sasuke. "It's nothing that concerns us it's just that …" she paused looking at the window again. "There's a battle going on just outside the town, there two strong chakras that are over powering the other one, which is putting up quite a fight." She concluded. "Any familiar?" asked Sasuke not really interested. "No." She said. Sasuke nodded. "Lets go then." He said, walking out the room with the others following. They were busy jumping from branch to branch, when Karin suddenly stopped. "Karin!" asked Sasuke. "Come on red what's the hold up?" asked Suigetsu. "Their getting closer." She said looking in a direction where faint explosions were heard. "It's not our concern." Said Sasuke facing away from his team. They were about to continue when a loud explosion went off right by them. They all moved quickly to land on the ground. Sasuke looked up seeing a rather large bird in the sky, he then saw a pink blur appear out of the puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura?" he thought. After the pink blur passed a blue one appeared right on it's tail, wearing… Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The cloak of black with red clouds. "Akatsuki!" Sasuke thought. "Come on!" he ordered, and they went after the blurs and large bird.

She was returning from a solo mission when she got attacked. She was just tree hopping when the explosions started and she had a big, blue skinned man come up behind her. "Hey there pinky!" said the blonde up in there air. "Deidara!" she thought. "That must be Kisame." She thought looking behind her. Not waiting to hear them, she pumped some chakra into her legs and started tree hopping faster than before, dodging the continuous explosions and making sure to avoid the attacks from the rear end. She was going fine, until Deidara threw one infront of her she slowed down giving Kisame time to catch up. Jumping through the smoke and continuing her sprint. "Come on pinky we just want to use you as bait is all!" said Deidara from the air. Sakura snorted. Avoiding a kunai from Kisame. "Isn't Kisame Itachi's partner?" Sakura thought.

Sasuke was right behind them hearing Deidara's comment about using her for bait. Sasuke could see Sakura sprinting while avoiding both attacks from the air and rear. He was surprised by how she kept a cool head even in this. He looked at the one in the air not recognising the blonde hair, but when he saw the blue skinned man with a large sword he knew. "Kisame? Isn't he Itachi's partner? Could Itachi be near by?" Sasuke thought, his eyes turning red.

In the distance a figure stood waiting for the right moment, he could see the pink haired girl coming straight for him, with Kisame right behind her, but behind Kisame was … "So he has come?" he thought his red eyes staring at the group coming towards him. "This will be interesting." He said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was so focus on Deidara and Kisame that she didn't notice the extra four people behind them. She kept her speed up and avoided the attacks fine, she could do this, all she had to do was keep heading straight and she would be able to see home. She was so busy in thought and dodging that she didn't see another attacker coming from the left side, knocking her to the ground hard, leaving a giant crater.

Sasuke was keeping a distance but close enough to watch, he was surprised Sakura had held them off this long, because well it was Sakura, the weak, fan girl on his team. "Ex-team." He thought. All the sudden Sakura was knocked to the ground by a third figure that appeared. Sasuke looking closely at the new arrival, felt his blood boil. "Itachi!" he spat out under his breath.

Sakura groaned and slowly stood up looking at the three men above her, looking each one of them and analysing her pros and cons. Deidara: can out run and one hit can send him flying. Kisame: able to run with him at comfortable distance, no mach for his chakra levels and inhuman strength is needed though has little effect. Sakura looked at her new arrival and immediately looked to his feet. Itachi: unable do run, punches useful if fast enough, cant look in the eyes only at feet. So far she was having a hard time finding some pros in her analysis. "Come on pinky! Lets talk." Said Deidara with a smile. "We have nothing to talk about!" she spat, glaring at him.

Sasuke and team Hebi hid near by to see what was happening. He heard Deidara call Sakura 'pinky' and knew that she hated being called that, but was surprised at her glare and that she stood her ground. Suddenly Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

Sakura was slammed into the ground, hissing with pain. Itachi's foot on her head. Keeping her eyes away from his. "I think you do pinky! You did kill my partner Sasori and that left me with an idiotic moron, so I think you owe me this one!" exclaimed Deidara.

Sasuke was yet again surprised to here that Sakura had killed an Akatsuki, although he never fought Sasori he knew that he wasn't one to cross paths with and yet Sakura had and killed him!

Sakura just lay there thinking of a plan to get out of this. "See you just gotta come with us, wait for your nine tailed friend to come by, we catch him, drain him and then you can go. See isn't it simple?" explained Deidara. Sakura was about to retort when… "Itachi." Said a cool voice from above. All heads turned to see Sasuke and three other people behind him. Sakura's eyes widened she was about to get up but then remembered that Itachi's dam foot was on her head! So she used Sasuke as a distraction, pumped some chakra to her fist and sent it slamming to the ground, cracking it. She felt Itachi's foot leave her head and immediately jumped out of the cloud of smoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, what had Sakura been doing since he left? He didn't have time to think as he saw a pink blur fly out the cloud of smoke and shoot Passed Kisame giving him a hard kick, then zooming to Deidara landing a punch that sent him flying through some trees and started for her get away when Itachi stepped forward.

Sakura was about to start her sprint to the Leaf Village, but a figure stepped in front of her, and she was to late to close her eyes. Those eyes were the last thing she saw before heading for a long drop to the ground, but was grabbed before hitting the ground.

Sasuke had leapt to catch Sakura but Itachi had gotten there first, holding her bridal style, looking down at them. Deidara and Kisame joined him. "You can be our message sender, little brother." Said Itachi. Sasuke leapt into the air sword drown and charged but was met with air, "Sakura." Sasuke thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke stood on the branch where Itachi stood, his eyes flaring with anger. To use Sakura as bait just made him even angrier. He could inform Naruto but that would be what they wanted him to do, so with that out the question. "Karin can you sense them?" asked Sasuke, his back turned to her. "It's faint but yes." She replied. "Which way?" he asked calmly. "Their heading towards the town we were just at." She answered. Sasuke nodded, and started in that direction, with team Hebi behind him.

When Sakura started to come to, she knew she was moving, she tried to move but found her wrists and ankles bound to one another, she was slung over someone's shoulder and that's when everything flowed back into her mind. With that she started to struggle. "Settle down!" barked the man who was carrying her, believing it was Kisame. Sakura didn't listen; she was then thrown to the ground. "Why should I carry her?" whined Kisame. "Cause you can withstand those punches of hers!" replied Deidara rubbing his swollen cheek. Sakura smirked, "Enough." said a cool voice from Itachi, who just kept walking. "Ya sure why don't you carry her then?" asked Kisame, and in a flash Sakura was pulled from the ground thrown over another shoulder was moving again. "Lets keep moving." Itachi said dryly. Deidara and Kisame just stared dumbfounded, while watching Itachi walk away with a struggling girl, as though nothing was wrong, and started to follow.

"WHAT?!" screamed a voice so loud the whole village could hear. "Naruto!" shouted back lady Tsunade. "What do you mean you think Sakura is in danger?" asked Naruto concerned. "Sakura was due back from a solo mission five hours ago, Sakura is never late when it comes to returning back, I also haven't heard from her since yesterday." Explained Tsunade serious. Naruto and Kakashi stared at her worriedly. "Also lately she has been targeted by the Akastuki in order to get to you." Concluded Tsunade grimly. "Your mission is to find and retrieve Sakura at all costs. Start at the last town she was supposed to pass just beyond the gates." Said Tsunade seriously. Both men nodded. They left immediately for the town. "Sakura what has happened to you?" thought Tsunade sadly. "Hang on Sakura I'm coming!" thought Naruto determinedly.

Sasuke and team Hebi had caught up to the Akastuki members who had stopped at the town, they were previously at, for the night. Sakura was bounded and locked in a room with a barrier around it, while Deidara and Kisame went out, Itachi stood watch over Sakura. "This is the plan." He said in a calm voice.

Sakura sat in a chair, still bounded, but they decided to gag her to make her shut up instead of shouting for help. She couldn't break the bounds because they were filled with a large amount of chakra, properly Kiasme's. Deidara and Kisame had left leaving her in the room with Itachi, he was just staring at her and she made sure to avoid eye contact. "Tsunade would have noticed something was wrong seeing as I haven't returned yet. Naruto, he's properly so worried. I hope he's …" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as soon as the wall behind her exploded sending her to the floor. She turned to her side and saw in the giant hole in the wall stood … "Sasuke!" she thought, eyes wide. "So you have come." Itachi said dryly stepping in front of Sakura. "Little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke saw Sakura staring at him wide eyed, but when Itachi stepped in front of her he felt his anger grow, activating his sharingan. He ignored his brother's greeting and pulled out his Kusanagi. "I wouldn't." said Itachi dryly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What if your attack misses." He said glancing at the struggling form behind him. Sasuke looked unmoved but inside was debating with himself. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had carefully crawling to the side and with that he lunged straight at Itachi. Itachi slightly surprised that he attacked, gave Sasuke the first hit, leaving a cut in his arm. Itachi noticed that Sakura had moved and dodged his brother's attacks. "Where is his team?" Itachi thought, narrowing his eyes.

Sakura was slowly crawling towards the door, when she felt herself being picked up; Sakura was startled and started to struggle. "Chill out pinky, I'm here to get you out." Said a unfamiliar voice, she didn't have time to turn to see him, for he had already jumped out the hole in the wall, landing on the ground, then jumping to a roof not to far from the previous room. She was put down and she saw two other figures on the roof. "There you go, now all we have to do is wait here pinky." Said a man with white hair and sharp teeth and a big sword. Sakura's eye twitched, "If someone calls me 'pinky' one more time, I swear I will punch him all the way to the Sand Village!" she thought. The sound of a thousand birds could be heard while a blue light came out of the room.

Sasuke when he saw that Sakura was no longer in the room immediately sent a wave of electricity through his katana and aimed it right at Itachi. Itachi barely dodging the attack quickly put some space between the two while avoiding the deadly attack. Both Uchiha's were surprised when a kunai was placed against the older Uchiaha's throat from behind. "Itachi. Sasuke." Said the man nodding at them. Sasuke looked at the man his eyes widened slightly. "Kakashi? What are you…" he didn't finish. "Hey Bastard what did you so to Sakura asked?" shouted an angry looking blonde who appeared out of no where. "Naruto too?" Sasuke asked regaining his composure. Naruto who turned to see Sasuke standing there, "You're here to? Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto pointing at him. "She's fine, you idiot she's with the others." Said Sasuke getting annoyed. Naruto satisfied for now turned to Itachi. "We were hoping you'd catch up, Naruto." Said Itachi in a calm voice, like having a kunai to your throat was normal. Naruto glared at him. "Your coming with us, you to Sasuke." Said Kakashi sternly. Itachi smirked.

Sakura sat on the roof looking at the three in front of her warily. They had removed the gag from her but she didn't speak to them just watched them cautiously. One was at the far end not interacting with anyone, the other was a female she just looked at Sakura like she was dirt and then looked the other way. The last one kept drinking from a bottle and was looking her up and down. "So pinky, what's the deal with you and Sasuke you seem to know each other." He asked. Sakura glared at him. "Don't call me pinky!" Sakura spat. He was opening his mouth to talk but there was an explosion that landed on the roof where they were. "Found you pinky!" said Deidara from the sky on his clay bird.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This can't get any worse!" thought Sakura. The other three were left on the other side of the roof, with Deidara in the middle. "Kisame must be near by." Sakura thought while looking around for the said man. The white haired man drawed his sword, getting into a fighting stance. Deidara just looked at them. and then turned to her. "Come on pinky we need to go." He said blankly. "I'm not going any where!" spat Sakura trying to stand with great difficulty. "I think you are!" said voice from behind Sakura. Sakura reflexively ducked and rolled away from Kisame, not being able to land properly or send a punch to anyone really started to irk her. Glaring at the blue skinned man from her awkward position from the ground.

Sasuke was about to protest but then an explosion from outside was heard. "If you don't come with us now then your friend will stay with us." Itachi said staring straight at Naruto.

Sakura was ducking and rolling from Kisame, while the other three were held back by Deidara's mini bombs. "Stand still!" ordered Kisame irritated. Sakura didn't listen and didn't notice that she had somehow landed near Deidara and the others. Deidara didn't notice Sakura either and sent a bomb towards her where she had just landed.

"Think it over." He said and then knocked Naruto and Kakashi out the way and jumped out the hole in the wall just in time to see an explosion from the roof the others were on. Seeing a figure falling from the roof.

"Idoit!" barked Kiasame. About to jump to catch the girl, but saw something catch her first. "Itachi's gonna kill us." Thought Kisame. "Deidara lets go!" he shouted. With that the two hopped off the roof landing by Itachi with a ranting and angry girl on his shoulder. "Sakura!" a loud voice boomed. Sakura craned her head to see Naruto standing in the hole, looking down at her. "Naruto!" she shouted back, relief filling her. Itachi gave a last look at Sasuke and then the three members and Sakura disappeared.

Naruto looked at the spot where they had been with a grim face. "Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi asked looking Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke motioned for them to follow and met up with team Hebi. There Sasuke explained what happened earlier that day and then asked the team what happened on the roof, which they explained. Naruto was relatively silent throughout the talk, while Kakashi was thinking everything over. Naruto stood up staring at Sasuke in the eye sternly. "Sasuke, whether you like it or not I'm coming with you." He said sternly. Sasuke just stared at him. "You can go after Itachi, while I get Sakura." He said determinedly. Sasuke was about to refuse. "Would benefit you Sasuke to take Naruto and I with you." Stated Kakashi dully. "He's right." Said Suigetsu. Sasuke thought it over, but was still uncertain about. Sasuke eventually but reluctantly nodded. "Alright!" shouted Naruto with his usual grin in place. Sasuke sighed what had he just gotten himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura was thrashing and kicking and screaming, when the three men walked into a cave. Without the use of her arms or legs she was practically useless and that just infuriated her even more. "I'll go report in." said Deidara looking at Itachi. Itachi just nodded and kept walking, Kisame behind him. He didn't complain or say anything to her just kept walking, he opened a door walked in, threw her on a make shift bed, nodded at Kisame who came up and swung his sword, Sakura could feel her chakra being ripped from her body. Then he untied her ankles and the two started to walk out. Sakura immediately got off the bed, sprinting to the door, but was too late, slamming her two fists into it. "Let me out of here!" she shout and kept hitting the door making a slight dent in it. Sakura could feel her legs give out on her and slid to the floor exhausted.

Meanwhile outside the door stood Itachi and Kisame looking at the dent she made. "Man even without her chakra and being bound she still has quite a punch." Stated Kisame. Itachi just nodded at started to walk away.

To say that things were awkward was not very true. Since Naruto and Kakashi joined Sasuke to find Sakura, Naruto being who he is made Sasuke annoyed and ended up in arguments all the time with Sasuke. The rest would just watch in amusement seeing as Sasuke never really talked much or raised his voice it was fun for team Hebi to see this side of him, while Kakashi just sat reading his book. "Shouldn't you break them up?" asked a concerned Karin. "No way this is much to entertaining to break up!" exclaimed Suigetsu. "It's useless to separate those two even when they were kids they were like this." Stated Kakashi, not looking up from his book. "So he used to be part of Sasuke's team then right, what about pinky was she to?" asked Suigetsu. Kakashi nodded "I should warn you if you call her 'pinky' and her hands aren't bound she is going to punch to all the way to Sand." Warned Kakashi seriously, recalling the time when someone called her that. "Your just lucky that her hands were restrained." He concluded. Karin stood up immediately looking to her left. "Karin?" asked Jugo. "It's very faint but I can feel one of their chakras." She said. Sasuke and Naruto stopped. "Which way?" both said in unison, glaring at each other. "That way." She stated and pointed to her left. The group immediately left.

Sakura woke up in her sitting position in the floor. It was cold and dark. She was barely able to see her make shift bed in the corner. She got up and wobbled slightly, her chakra was dangerously low, even her reserves were drained. "Dam it!" she said out loud. She wobbled over to her make shift bed fell on it, immediately falling asleep. "She would be good as a member." Stated someone outside the door that had Sakura in it. "She is a medic nin as well." Stated Itachi. "When we're done with the nine tails we can use her." Said the man next to Itachi. Itachi nodded. "See to it that she doesn't break the door down, that would just create problems." The man said, looking at the dent from earlier. Itachi nodded, looking at the man that runs the whole organization. "I have business to attend to now." He said walking away. "Of course Pian." Said Itachi looking one last time at the door before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke, team Hebi, Naruto and Kakashi decided to stop for the night, tomorrow they would arrive at the Akastuki's hideout. It was well into the night, and Naruto couldn't sleep. He got up and walked to the little stream near camp, and sat there staring at the water. He heard footsteps coming behind him, thinking it was Kakashi but was surprised when Sasuke came and sat next to him. "Can't sleep either?" asked Naruto looking down. Sasuke nodded. Naruto just sighed. "You think she's alright?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke didn't answer at first. "I don't know." He finally said. They were silent for a while, Naruto all the sudden started chuckling. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. When Naruto stopped he smiled at the sky. "Who am I kidding this Sakura here of course she's alright!" he said confidently. Sasuke didn't look convinced, Naruto seeing this. "She's changed you know. I mean she is Grandma Tsunade's student after all." He stated. Sasuke was surprised at this, but it all started to make sense now. They sat in silence again. "You hardly changed though." Naruto said softly. "Same goes for you." Sasuke said. Naruto just smiled at him, and Sasuke smirked.

When Sakura woke up she could feel that she was slowly getting some chakra back and immediately masked it. She got up feeling a lot better but still pretty drained. She walked to the door and examined the dent she left. "Surely if I keep hitting that same spot the door will give out, but that would make to much noise and I'm in no condition to fight." She thought to herself. She sighed and went with pacing back and forth to figure a way out. "Naruto has to be on his way along with Kakshi-sensei. I wonder about Sasuke and his new team though …" she stopped in her tracks at that last thought. His new team. She shook her head. "No, main priority is getting out of her. If I keep my chakra masked they will think that it hasn't been restored yet, and when the opportunity comes I will be ready!" she thought determinedly. The door swung open revealing three figures. Sakura quickly making it look she just got up and was struggling to stay standing. "I seems you chakra has not restored yet." Said a unfamiliar voice. "Kisame your not needed, dismissed." He said. Kisame left grumbling under his breath. Sakura wobbled a bit and purposefully fell backwards on her make shift bed, giving them a glare. "Itachi wait outside." The voice said again. Itachi nodded and left the room and closing the door. "Miss Haruno you and I need to talk." He said. Sakura glared at him. "I don't think we do." She spat back. "When we are done with nine tails we invite you to become a member of Akastuki." He continued like she didn't say anything. Sakura was very surprised by this proposition but then she couldn't stop herself from letting out a little laugh. The man just stared at her. "You really think you going to get Naruto?" she asked sternly, "Well think again. Even if you did why would I join you, that would just give me more reason to finish you all off myself." She said looking at seriously. "You will regret saying that." He said moving closer. Sakura starting to lose the confidence she felt earlier got up, still keeping her acted up and started to move further away from him but soon met a wall behind her and he just closer.

AN: Hey guys this is the last chapter that I can do for today cause I have to help set up the party for new years eve, but I will try and update faster afterwards. Also happy New Years everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The gang just arrived at the cave where the Akastuki are hiding. "Can you sense her?" asked Naruto worried. "Yes she's in a room underground; she has company in the room as well." Karin stated not really interested. "What of Itachi?" asked Sasuke. Karin closed her eyes in concentration. "He's outside the room that has her." She said. "I have a plan." Said Kakashi seriously. "Listen up."

She tried moving and dodging and everything she could, not having to put on an act any more because she could feel her body straining. Pain had used her almost like a punching bag! Sakura was bruised, cut, sore and tired. Pain had just slammed her into the wall making another crater, Sakura slid to the fall, trying to stand up. He came and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face close to his. "You will reconsider our offer Miss Haruno." He said and then threw to the other side of the room and walked out. Sakura groaned from her position on the floor and decided just to stay there. "My chakra is half way full now. If I wait until they're gone I can break the door and make a run for it. I remember the way I came in so I should be fine, but if I come across any members I don't stand a chance." Sakura contemplated. Sakura used a little of her healing chakra to numb the pain and got up walking to the door. She put her ear against the door and listened. "She will need persuading." Said Pain. She then heard two pair of footsteps walk away. Sakura waited a long while before she made her move, when she was sure that no one was around she pumped chakra and aimed right in the middle of the dent and sent door flying off its hinges.

The gang was put into teams Naruto and Sasuke would enter the hide out and go find Sakura. Karin and Suigetsu would create a diversion while Kakshi and Jugo would stay outside in case any new members arrived they would keep them busy. They all knew the plan and immediately set it to action. Suigetsu and Karin used paper bombs just outside the hide out and Naruto and Sasuke dashed in. "Be careful you two." Thought Kakashi. "Hang on Sakura." Whispered Naruto. "Sakura." Thought Sasuke.

Sakura heard an explosion from outside, but kept moving. She didn't run she would have made to much noise so she walked quietly in the shadows, concealing her chakra. The pain was starting to come back, but she couldn't stop now. She heard two sets of feet running in her direction and immediately stopped and hid in a corner in the shadows.

Sasuke and Naruto were running and when the turned they stopped. "Do you think it's this way?" asked Naruto looking around them. "Yeah it has …" he started but both boys were surprised when a small, female voice spoke.

Sakura was in her spot waiting for Akastuki to come by but was surprised to find Naruto and Sasuke standing there. "Naruto? Sasuke?" she called out, stepping out from her hiding spot. Both seemed to be surprised by her sudden presence, but Naruto ran over and gave her a hug. Sakura winced for the pain from her beating was back and Naruto was touching her very bruised back. Naruto instantly let go and then looked at her bruises, cuts and torn clothes and her still tied up hands.. "Sakura are you ok?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine Naruto." She said with a small smile. Sasuke walked over to them looking at her and then her tied up hands. He took them and started to undo them. When he was done his hand lingered on hers. "Their so soft and yet deadly." He thought while letting them go. Sakura had a light red tint on her cheeks. "Thanks, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke nodded and Naruto just grinned. "Alright lets get you home Sakura." Naruto said cheerfully. The three started for the way out. "Going so soon." Said a voice behind them. The trio turned around to see Itachi standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Itachi had just finished his long mission that was given to him years ago; he was walking back to the girl but saw the door was knocked down and went looking for her. When he found her with his brother and the nine tails he was not surprised. The three looked at him and he looked at each of them. When he looked at Sasuke he didn't look away. The two boys immediately stepped in front of Sakura aware of her condition and got ready to fight.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura not wanting her to get more hurt than she already was. "Naruto, get Sakura out of here." Sasuke said drawing Kusanagi. Naruto and Sakura just stared at him, not moving. "Go!" he barked. "You idiot do you really think I'm going to do that." Said Naruto standing next to him his usual grin on his face. "Your wrong if you think we're going anywhere Sasuke." Said Sakura Determinedly, taking a step forward. Sasuke stared at them and then smirked. "Annoying." He muttered. Naruto and Sakura agreed that they would stay, but wouldn't interfere unless necessary.

Sasuke lunged at Itachi who barely dodged his attack. Sasuke did a roundhouse kick to him, but Itachi dodged.

Itachi was busy dodging Sasuke's attacks but was not countering them. The two were just blurs they moved so fast. Itachi could see the anger, the pain and the hate in his brother's eyes and his eyes saddened. "Only if I could tell you now brother." He thought. Sasuke charged his blade with his chidori and lunged at him again. Itachi barely dodged. Sasuke kept at it until his blade went normal again. Both Uchiha's stood panting, staring at each other. Sasuke lunged, sword ready and Itachi just stood there. Sasuke's sword went straight through Itachi. Itachi coughed up some blood. "You have gotten so strong brother. I … am so proud." Itachi said while lifting his hand up and poking his brother's forhead. Sasuke was shocked by this. "In my room, the third draw is something … for you." He said weakly. Sasuke withdrew his sword and Itachi fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Sasuke's shocked face and gave a smile. "Goodbye brother." He said falling to the ground lifeless. Sasuke was so shocked he couldn't move. This was the moment he dreamt about, but why then did he feel so empty? Sasuke was so out of it that he didn't here anyone come up behind him, until someone gently but a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sakura staring at him. "We should go." She whispered. He nodded and got up. He started to walk but stopped. "Where am I supposed to go? My goal is complete." He thought. Sakura stopped next to him and put her hand in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe returning won't be such a bad idea." He thought while looking Sakura. Naruto came and gave him a good pat on the back. "Come on! I want some ramen!" he said. "Where am I to go?" Sasuke said out loud. Naruto and Sakura looked at him and then each other, then back him with smiles on their face. "Where else do you think?" asked Naruto. "You can come with us." Said Sakura. Sasuke just stared at them surprised. Even after all he did they still wanted him back? Sasuke smirked, he had one heck of a team. The new reunited team walked out to find the others waiting for them. "Hey you found pinky!" said Suigetsu. Sakura's eye twitched she walked over to him, smiling. "Yeah they did, the question is will we find you?" she said and before any remark was made Sakura sent Suigetsu flying into the forest with a punch. "Yip it's good to have you back, Sakura." Said Naruto. "Agreed." Said Kakashi. "Oh Sasuke I was so worried about you." Said Karin grabbing his one arm. Naruto and Sakura just laughed.

After whiles walk the gang found Suigetsu on the ground and decided to make camp there. Suigetsu complained and understood Kakashi's warning and never called Sakura 'pinky' again.

Later that even while the gang went to sleep, Sakura stayed up. She was sitting by the fire. "Can't sleep?" asked Sasuke from Behind her. Sakura just nodded and Sasuke sat next to her. They were quiet for awhile. "Do you really think the village will let me come back?" asked Sasuke. Sakura was surprised by this, "He's really thinking of coming back." she thought. "After all I did?" he asked looking at her. "I think they will." She said. "I mean you properly will get punished but yes I do they will let you back. Don't forget you killed Orochimaru and Itachi." She said. They were silent again but it was a comfortable silence. Sakura starting to feel the lack of sleep over take her fell asleep and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was a bit surprised, but understood and left her. "I still need to restore my clan." He thought while looking at Sakura and then to falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sasuke and Sakura were the first to wake up and then everyone else. Sasuke talked to team Hebi saying he was going back to the Leaf, saying that they were free to do what they wanted. Jugo and Suigetsu said they would go with him, but Karin said that she wasn't going to watch him be with another women and left. So the group got back to the leaf and went straight to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was very surprised to find the three males with the others but was pleased. She sent the other two along saying that they would be giving full acceptance into the ninja ranks. Sasuke though had to be put to trail that lasted a week, but came out with just doing level C and D missions for a year and was to have either Sakura, Naruto or Kakashi with him at all times.

Sasuke was with Naruto getting some ramen when Sakura joined them, she had just finished a shift at the hospital. "Hey Sakura do you think Sasuke could stay with you tonight I need to do something." Naruto asked. "It's for Hinata isn't it?" asked Sakura slyly. Naruto's face reddened and said a quick goodbye and ran out the shop. Sakura giggled; when they were done they were walking back to Sakura's apartment.

"Sasuke you ok?" she asked looking at him, Sasuke nodded. They carried on walking and Sasuke just seemed to get more rigid. Sakura stopped and looked at him, he just stared back and she sighed. "You haven't gone yet have you?" she asked softy and Sasuke tensed, he knew what she was talking about. "You know you want to." She stated. Sasuke didn't say anything and turned his back. Sakura stared at him, it was hard for him she understood, but if he doesn't go she will force him to go. "Come we're going. No buts about it." She said dragging him towards his old house.

When they arrived there, Sasuke was very tense, but carried on. The two got to Itachi's old room and Sasuke opened the draw and found an envelop. He took the envelop and hesitated opening it. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, "It's ok I'm here for you." She whispered and he nodded, grateful for her presence. Sasuke open it and took the letter out and began reading. "Dear Sasuke. I know you hate me for what I did. This letter will explain everything to you. I was ordered to murder our clan because our father wanted to take control over the Leaf. I then had to join the organization called the Akastuki and destroy it from the inside out by killing the leader Pain. I had negotiated to let you live so that you can kill me when I had finished my mission. You were to young to know anything and I wasn't aloud to tell anyone while I was alive. So I wrote this knowing that I would be dead by your hand. Thank you brother for everything. Your brother Itachi." Sasuke while reading didn't realise that he was silently crying. "I can't believe it." He said falling to his knees letting the letter fall from his hands. Sakura read the letter and embraced Sasuke, feeling his tears fall down her back. Sasuke returned the embrace, starting to shake. "I'm here Sasuke and will always be." She said in his ear. Sasuke tightened his gripped and let his tears fall, grateful that Sakura was there. His shaking stopped but his tears didn't, he was still holding Sakura, his face covered with her hair. "Sakura what is it about you." He thought. The feeling in his chest unfamiliar to him but having a good idea what it was. Sasuke pulled away looking at Sakura "Thank you." He said and before she could say anything he quickly placed his lips on hers. Sakura was surprised but returned the kiss.

A few years later

A young boy was in a clearing and was practicing a fire jutsu but was having a hard time. The boy was panting, "I can't do it!" he said. A man walked up to him, kneeling to be face to face with him. "You don't have to push yourself, son." Said the man. "But dad it isn't working!" the boy said. "It will you just got to keep practicing." he said. The young boy looking at his father. "You'll get it, Itachi." Said a new voice coming from behind with a little girl holding her hand. "Mom!" said the young boy running to her. "Sakura." Said the older man. Sakura stared up at her husband smiling. "Come on Sasuke dinner is ready!" she said smiling. Sasuke walked over to his family put his son Itachi on his shoulders, took his daughter Yuki's free hand and started walking to their house. Sasuke learnt many things about life but if there is one major thing he learnt was that life was full of surprises.

The End!


End file.
